Valeria Trifa
Valerian Trifa '(ヴァレリアン・トリファ, ''Varerian Torifa), better known by his alias 'Valeria Trifa '(ヴァレリア・トリファ, Vareria Torifa), to his subordinates the 'Divine Vessel '(聖餐杯, Seisanhai, ''literally ''Holy Grail) and answering to the Demon Name 'Christof Lohengrin '(クリストフ・ローエングリーン, Kurisutofu Rooenguriin), is a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, occupying the third seat of the Black Round Table. A catholic priest, he acts as Reinhard's representative and as the temporary leader of the LDO. Before the events of Dies Irae Valeria Trifa was born in Germany. For the first part of his life he was a normal man, with his only peculiarity being that he was born with the power to read others' hearts. He became a Catholic priest as he had always wanted, but had different motivations than the rest of his peers to become a part of the Church. While the others priests sought to comfort others and to give them hope, Valeria sought for others to comfort him instead, as he felt out of place in the world due to his strange power. He wanted to believe in God's existence, to think there was a better world after this one, and to believe in the values the Church advertised. So he clung to his position and to God's existence to give him happiness. However, Valeria soon watched the Church's own corruption, that it was run by imperfect men. That, along with his lifespan decreasing because of his ability, made the priest fall into despair. However, on 24th December of 1939, he met the two people who changed his life forever, Reinhard Heydrich and Karl Krafft. That day, at night, he was in his church at Berlin having a conversation with Anna Schwagerin, about the discoveries of the Ahnenerbe Bureau, who just discovered Vlad Tepes' crystalized blood in Constantinople. After the conversation, in which the witch deduced Valeria's unique heart reading abilities, the two went out for a walk. During their walk, they were witnesses of the fight between SS Officers Eleonore von Wittenburg and Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen against serial killers Wilhelm Ehrenburg and Wolfgang Schreiber. Just then, Reinhard Heydrich, who was witnessing the fight too alongside Karl Krafft, stepped in between the fighters (motivated by Krafft's words) and completely wasted them, in an unnatural display of power. After it all was over, Valeria was seized by the Gestapo along with Anna Schwagerin and Riza Brenner. Valeria, after seeing the Blonde Beast's power, decided to make him the object of his attachment, instead of religion. He, under the leadership of Heydrich and Krafft, became part of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, alongside all the people who bore witness to the fight and participated in it. Reinhard and Karl were the object of the adoration, respect and fear of all of them, as they possessed unreal perfection. As World War II progressed, all the setbacks in Germany's path only increased the power of the Black Round Table, as all the battles of the war were a great source of souls. However, since all the members of the organization were granted power, their innermost desires began to awaken. That, coupled with Reinhard's influence, began to warp the personalities of all the members of the Black Round Table, until (as Valeria said) they became monsters in the shape of men, corrupted by their own desires and fanatically determined to pursue them. Valeria himself began to feel how a desire haunted him, that of "becoming a different person", due to his perceived flaw of being a rather average man. As he didn't want to be corrupted by his own desire, and felt that sticking around the group would only make his control over it to worsen, the priest left the Black Round Table. After leaving his previous associates, Valeria created an orphanage, choosing it to be his coffin. There, he took care of a lot of children, who comforted him and gave him happiness, as the children were innocent and untainted. However, it didn't last too long. One day, Reinhard and his Three Knights appeared in Valeria's orphanage. Telling him to choose ten children as a "price to pay", Wolfgang Schreiber, now the Beast's Albedo, murdered each child Valeria pointed his finger at. Valeria noted that, while he loved those children, he did nothing to help them escape their fate, as he still chose ten children, and finally realized that it was because of his desire. Finally, Valeria accepted his own desire, "to become a different person, Reinhard Heydrich" and became consumed by it. Valeria rejoined the Black Round Table at this point. Valeria, apparently, took part in the opening of the Swastikas in Berlin during its eponymous battle, which led to the creation of an Ark of the Covenant, and established Valhalla as an independent realm outside of the Already Known World. After this, Reinhard, his three commanders, and Mercurius left the scene, with Valeria remaining as the temporary leader of the Black Round Table in the Beast of Gold's absence. After this, Valeria's soul was moved to Reinhard's physical body by Mercurius while the Beast's soul was in Valhalla. The body became Christof's Holy Relic, and also was indetified as some sort of "fulfillment" of his Craving. During the 60 years in between the Battle of Berlin and the return to Suwahara City, Christof was the man in charge of training Kei Sakurai in the use of Ewigkeit at age 6 to substitute Beatrice in the Black Round Table (who had died), until she won her independence. Events of Dies Irae Common Route Chapter I: L'enfant de la Punition Valeria appears for the first time in the bridge leading to Suwahara City, alongside Wilhelm Ehrenburg and Rusalka Schwagerin. After informing them of the current situation (members currently inside the Shambala, Valkyria's demise), he gives them his blessing and states he is not going to enter the Shambala yet, as he prefers to leave this to the younger ones. He also indicates Spinne's situation as being in a scouting mission. Chapter II: Xenophobia Valeria enters the Shambala in this chapter. He appears in the streets of Suwahara City to Ren and Kasumi, who instantly deduce he is a foreigner. He is seen trying to get someone in the street to help him, but the murder cases that have been taking place in the City has caused mistrust towards strangers in the City's population. Kasumi goes towards him and, after embarrasing herself with her rather poor English, they discover that he can speak Japanese perfectly. Valeria introduces himself, and is identified as the guest that Rea was expecting. Ren and Kasumi decide to guide him to Suwahara's church. Along the way, the grow to love the father's personality. Upon reaching the church, the group is received by Riza Brenner, a nun living in the church along with Rea, and secretly a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, and Valeria's closest advisor in the Black Round Table. Riza implies, jokingly, that she got Valeria out of the church because he wouldn't let Rea go alone to the bathroom. Valeria has been abroad for many years, and reveals himself as Rea's godfather during the conversation (making Ren question himself about the priest's age, as he appears 30 physically, but should be a lot older to be Rea's godfather). Ren and Kasumi stay at the church to have dinner along with their one-year senior, the father and the sister. During dinner, Valeria apparently gets drunk (although Apostle's are pretty much inmune to alcohol's effects unless they make themselves used to the substance, so Christof could have been faking it) and has to get carried by Ren and Riza to a different room. Valeria later escapes using a secret passage in the church. When Ren and Kasumi are going to leave, Riza makes Valeria accompany them, saying that his body would make for a wonderful shield in a joking manner. Valeria accompanies them to the exit of the church, but gets told that it's not necessary to accompany them to their home. He speaks to Ren for a while before he leaves, and confirms that neither Ren nor Kasumi were born in Suwahara City, thereby tying Ren closer to actually be Zarathustra, Mercurius' substitute, and somehow confirming his thoughts about Kasumi's lineage. Ren also tells Valeria his parents died and Kasumi's family raised him, due to the friendship between their fathers. When asked by Valeria if he would revive them if he got the chance, Ren answered that he wouldn't, that it's impossible for the dead to revive. Christof gets pissed off by this answer, but bides Ren goodbye with a smile in his face. After biding Ren and Kasumi goodbye, Kei shows up and says that Christof shouldn't have entered the Shambala due to his inmense soul density, but he explicitly tells he couldn't help it. Christof orders Kei to direct tonight's "opera", the fight between Bey and Malleus against the could be Zarathustra in the park. During Ren's first encounter with Wilhelm and Rusalka, Shirou and Erii encounter Valeria as an enemy. Chapter III: End of Nightmare In this chapter, Valeria makes an appeareance in Suwahara City's Museum, during Kasumi's murder spree in the city. He has come to the Museum along with Leonhard, while Bey and Malleus chase "Zarathustra". Thanks to their information, Christof and Leonhard learn about Mercurius' method to awaken Zarathustra and strengthen him, consisting in using another one to commit murders across the city to collect souls while his true substitute remains safe. After snaping a security guard's neck with ease, Valeria identifies Zarathustra's Holy Relic, the Guillotine of the Museum, which Valeria states has absorbed all the souls released upon Beatrice's death and, due to that, believes that a few more kills would be enough to open the Swastika situated in the Museum. Christof gets a phone call from Spinne. After Kasumi kills her final victims, Valeria has found out that the Guillotine has dissapeared from the Museum, having gone to Ren's (his true master) hands. However, due to his Stigmata bleeding, he notes that the collected souls have opened the Swastika, and that Reinhard Heydrich's return approaches. Chapter IV: Odessa Valeria appears, along the other members of the Black Round Table currently in the Shambala, in a reunion in the black round table room under the church, this time with the addition of Spinne to the group. He, along with introducing Kei to the Black Round Table's Three Commanders, who are currently with Reinhard in his Castle, lays out instructions to the rest of the Black Round Table for the progression of the ritual. First of all, massacring the City's population is not allowed, and the Swastikas must be opened in a sequential order to make things run smoothly. During this reunion, Wilhelm accuses Christof of plotting something, and of saying this to make the ritual unnecesarily longer. However, Rusalka supports Valeria's decision. Christof leaves Spinne with the task of teaching Ren how Ewigkeit works, so he can begin his role as the enemy the Black Round Table will have to fight against. In exchange for doing this, Valeria promises Spinne his position as temporary leader of the Orden, which he (falsely) says is only a burden upon him. His true plan, however, is for Spinne to die at Ren's hands so that the second Swastika may be opened. After Spinne is defeated by Ren, Valeria finds him. The priest tells his subordinate that he doesn't deserve living, because he let his own cowardice overpower his loyalty to Reinhard Heydrich. He tells Spinne that every single member, including himself, fear the Beast of Gold, but they have not turned their backs on him due to their fear. Valeria then kills the weakened Spinne rather easily, so that all the souls he contains open the Swastika at Suwahara City's park. After the second Swastika's opening, Reinhard makes his presence known to his underlings in the Shambala and tortures them via soul pressure (that of his and of his Three Commanders) and heavy bleeding from their Stigmata due to them being too slow in the opening of the Swastikas. Christof assures his lord that there won't be any more delays from now on. Chapter VI: King of Hollow Christof is alone in the round table room of the church, having an audience with Reinhard himself, who's manifesting a shade into the Shambala from Valhalla. Reinhard observes that, in 60 years, Valeria has been the only member of the Black Round Table who has not changed at all. During the audience, Valeria notes that, while the mere presence of Reinhard would be able to crush any member of the Black Round Table due to his soul pressure, he's used to it, so he isn't annoyed by it at all. During their conversation, Reinhard asks Valeria his opinion about why everyone in the Orden seems to fear Karl so much. Christof arguments that it's due to his power and mysteriousness, which makes everyone seem threatened, even when he is the reason they have power in the first place. Reinhard takes advantage of the topic to question Christof's loyalty to him and his sworn friend, telling him that Karl and him have been evaluating him. Reinhard says that Valeria's Craving is inherently damaging to Reinhard's own plans, and that's why his loyalty is in question in the first place. Holy Grail, however, assures his lord that he is completely loyal. Reinhard then goes on to ask his representative in the Shambala about Zarathustra, Mercurius' substitute and creation, who's serving as the enemy the Black Round Table fight against to open the eight Swastikas. Christof informs that he is progressing adequately, but his power is nothing out of the norm for an Apostle. To Reinhard's question of Zarathustra approaching his own power, Valeria tells him that Zarathustra wouldn't even be able to defeat him, so him being anywhere near the Beast's power is out of the question. Reinhard then declares that wants to see his "friend's creation" with his own eyes, although he doesn't question Valeria's report. If he turned out to be weak, he would leave him to deal with Zarathustra, and would take the adequate action if he turned out to be strong. But if he turned out to be a fool, Reinhard declares that he will kill him. Then, the Beast of Gold's presence dissipates. Valeria is completely freaked out by what his lord had just said, and feels sorry for Ren, because he will meet Reinhard (who he denomines "a true monster") soon. He also regrets that his life alongside Rea is going to come to an end really soon. He would, however, take action towards this issue very soon. Valeria sends Kei and Wilhelm to get Ren to come to their headquarters (the church, although Ren doesn't know at the moment) so he can have an audience with Reinhard, as his lord desires. However, Ren fights back. When Ren is in the middle of a fight with Kei, he senses Reinhard's presence, observing him. Valeria shows up in the middle of their fight, either stopping the fight between the two altogether, or stopping Ren from escaping. Once Ren listens Kei calling the priest "Holy Grail", which was the name Spinne gave to the temporary leader of the Black Round Table, Ren had a breakdown, refusing to believe Valeria was, in any way, connected to the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, nevermind being their temporary leader. Christof's words also make Ren question if Rea is also related to the Black Round Table, but he doesn't get any clear answer from the priest. Upon hearing Ren declare that he will defeat them, Valeria loses his usually collected persona and bursts into laughter. He decides to fulfill his mission, and signals the appearence of a shade of Reinhard, projected from Valhalla. Upon appearing, his lord introduces himself to Ren, who is instantly pinned to the ground, along with Kei, by Reinhard's soul pressure. However, Shirou appears, having already left Wilhelm for dead, and picks Ren up in his motorcycle, escaping from the Beast and his underlings. After Ren and Shirou escaped, Valeria introduces Kei to Reinhard, as they hadn't met before, and reports the demise of Valkyria to his lord, as he hadn't reported that to him beforehand. After hearing this, Reinhard orders for Tubal Cain to be awakened, and leaves the scene. After Reinhard leaves, Valeria notes Kei's fear, and states that it is natural being scared of him, as they all fear him in some way or another. Kasumi's Route Chapter VII: Death Indra Valeria shows up in the bridge, after Babylon opens the third Swastika, in the Bottomless Pit. He tells Riza that her job has ended, as she has opened a Swastika, and now she can relax until the ritual is finished. However, Valeria tells Riza of his interest to continue using Tubal Cain. Valeria perceives Riza's sorrow, and deduces its source. It's due to Rea's role in the ritual, and how she has to be sacrificed at the end of it all. The source of Riza's sorrow comes from having grown attached to Rea, and Valeria says that he's very attached to, as he feels like Rea is the closest to a daughter he has ever had, as he didn't have any children. Fortunately, Valeria states that he's found an alternative, which would save Rea from being sacrificed. However, Valeria, feeling that Riza is actually an obstacle to his plan, drives his hand through her chest, ripping her heart out. He then declares that he thinks they both are similar, but the difference between them is that Valeria takes action, while Babylon does not. After killing Riza, he buries her heart at Suwahara City's theme park, opening the fourth Swastika, located there. This way, he managed to open two Swastikas in just one night. After killing her, Christof declares that he really liked Riza, and he thought of her as his wife, in the same way he thought of Rea as his daughter. He then looks at Tubal Cain, who has an enormous hate for Christof inside of him (due to holding the souls of Kai Sakurai and Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen, whose deaths were caused by the priest), which causes him to furiously rage for a moment before calming down. He, then, orders Cain to go to Rusalka, who is going to be his new puppeteer. He later informs the other members of the Black Round Table that Riza's soul, due to her already advanced age, self-destructed, which resulted in her death. This was credible enough to be believed by everyone without question. Chapter IX: Muss Murderer Valeria appears after the fifth Swastika, at the school, has been opened by Rusalka's death. After Rea meets up with Ren, Christof takes her away from the school literally with a flash by using his special power to travel through Ley Lines, without interacting with Ren or Shirou in any way. After Rea's recovery, Valeria cheers, as he believes he has already won and his plan is going to succeed, as he managed to open the fifth Swastika without summoning Reinhard's Three Colour Commanders to the Shambala, so they won't interfere with his plan, and he's already located the one who's going to substitute Rea in her role in the ritual. Valeria tells to himself that, while he remains alive, the Gladsheimr won't flow out to the world. Chapter X: Pallida Mors Valeria stops the quarrel between Wilhelm and Kei at the beginning of the chapter. He orders Kei to unseal Tubal Cain, who she has just sealed in his crypt, again. He issues the order of taking him in his fight against Ren. This leads to Tubal Cain dying at Suwahara City's tower, opening the sixth Swastika as a result, and fueling Kei's rage against Ren, as he is directly responsible of sending her brother's soul to Valhalla as a sacrifice to Reinhard. Chapter XI: Speculum Sine Macula After Kasumi's encounter with Kei in the theme park, Valeria turns up to face her. He, inmediatly, fills Kasumi with the souls of Riza's children, born during her tenure in Lebensborn. These souls were among those Riza had absorbed, and they were roaming the theme park because they are the souls used to open the Swastika in there. Because of this act, Kasumi is filled with Riza's memories, and learns of her true lineage as a descendant of Johann (her grandfather), Riza's child (who is in turn her great-grandmother). After this, Valeria asks Kasumi to come to the church to take Rea's place as Zonnenkind. Chapter XIII: Holy Ark Kasumi goes to the church to accept Valeria's offer, and she is led inside of the church by him and Rea. While Rea goes to change her clothes, Kasumi and Christof walk to the round table room under the church. Along the way, Valeria and Kasumi have a more personal conversation, during which Valeria reveals Kasumi he's seen Hell itself, Reinhard's Castle, where the souls trapped there revive endlessly in order to fight, and feels that it deserves to be called the Asura Path, more so than Valhalla. Christof reveals that he thinks that, more than sacrifing herself, Kasumi has truly come there in an attempt to kill Valeria. However, Kasumi denies this, saying that she just came there to make Valeria reconsider his actions. She tells him that she can't think of killing him, as she must be like a father to Rea, and she would give in to despair if he died. Valeria is not so sure of this, as he killed Riza, who Rea had as her mother figure. Kasumi, recalling Riza's life, inmediatly tells Valeria that she didn't see him through her great-grandmother's memories, as if the man called Valeria Trifa hadn't existed (due to Kasumi's ignorance regarding the appeareance of Valeria's original body, and her obliviousness to the fact that the body she has before her eyes is not originally his). Christof doesn't waste anymore time and leaves Kasumi unconsciouss, commenting on her considering him even human (as he doesn't) while he carries the soon to be Zonnekind to the Black Round Table room under the church. After Ren defeats Kei and encounters Rea inside the Church, the boy's senior takes him to the Black Round Table room, where Kasumi is held and Holy Grail awaits him. The fight between Ren and Christof begins. However, Christof is completely impervious to the blows dealt by Ren's Guillotine, and on the other hand, Christof's fist can indeed harm Ren. The fight is a one sided beating, with Ren being incapable of even dealing a scratch to the father, and Christof sending Ren across the room via blows with his fists. Eventually, Christof reveals that his apparent invulnerability is due to his own huge soul density, which grants him a spiritual armor much stronger than that of the other members of the Black Round Table and Ren's own, and so is able to resist his attacks to the point they deal no damage. Ren tries to use his Briah, as he did against Cain before, as he feels it would be his only chance of winning against Holy Grail, but he is unable to use it. Valeria says that Ren is so attached to his daily life (probably due to his love of Kasumi) that he cannot create something defying reality, which is the basis of the third degree of Ewigkeit. Eventually, Christof gets a hold of Ren and reveals the truth about the ritual they have been furthering. The opening of the eight Swastikas in the city, and the sacrifice of Zonnekind, won't only bring the return of Reinhard Heydrich, Mercurius, and the Three Commanders next to the Beast; it will also unleash Valhalla, Reinhard's Castle resulting from his Briah, upon the world. The Gladsheimr will swallow the world, and everyone will become one with the Golden Beast, as part of his undying Legion. However, Valeria reveals that he has been trying to prevent all of this from happening. Upon saying so, Valeria's collected persona completely breaks down, and begins smashing Ren's head against the ground, eventually crushing his skull. Saying that he won't let the world be swallowed by Valhalla, the priest declares that Kasumi, in contrast to Rea, is an imperfect Zonnekind. In her role as the mother of the Gladsheimr, its lord and inhabitants, Kasumi's use in the ritual with all eight Swastikas will lead to a "stillbirth", which will produce the aparition of one soul out of the millions inhabiting the Castle into the Already Known World each time the ritual takes place. Valeria is trying to use this fact to get back the children he was in charge of in his orphanage and Reinhard forced him to choose, as their souls are all inside the Castle. While he continues smashing Ren's head, he declares that he will perform the ritual as many times as it takes to take those children back, which will prompt him to repeat all the events and slaughter that have been taking place the last days, thereby beginning a cycle of creation and destruction (of life). Valeria tells Ren that he shouldn't worry about death here, as the Swastikas will revive him (probably because he is a part of the ritual as Mercurius' substitute). After listening to all of this, however, Ren sees the true reasons behind Valeria's actions, and calls him out on shifting the blame on to others, in this case to Reinhard and the children. Ren locates the source of his behaviour, Valeria's very own Craving, that of becoming Reinhard Heydrich. It all comes together when Valeria reveals the true form of his Holy Relic, his own body, which is the physical body of Reinhard. Said Relic is what has been granting him his inmense soul density that created his impenetrable defense. Christof says that obtaining Reinhard's body has been some kind of "materialization" of his Craving, and protrays obtaining it as a natural result of being dissatisfied with his own natural body. Ren says that Valeria has becoming so fixed in becoming the Beast that now he doesn't want to reliquish his hold over his body, and the indefinite continuation of the ritual means being able to keep his leader's body for longer. And because he has his body, in order to become like the Beast, Valeria desires destruction, such as the one that he will cause so he can open the Swastikas time and time again. This way, he would become a shadow of Reinhard, another Gold, in every sense of the word. After Ren calls him a man full of narcissism, the priest snaps and attacks him. Ren quickly guesses the only weakness of the priest that he would be able to exploit, his psyche. If cannot break him physically, he would have to emotionally damage him. He guesses that, if he Yetzirah creates an absolute defense, his Briah would be an absolute attack with which he'll be finished, but using it would mean dropping the armor. If he can drive Valeria to the point in which he uses it, he'll have a shot at taking him down. To do so, Ren makes Rea begin to question Valeria, asking him if he ever loved her. Valeria affirmates that his love for Rea was the reason that drove him to start all of this, to betray Reinhard and even slow down the ritual during the early stages. Rea asks the priest, however, if he would use her to continue with his plan after Kasumi dies in this one. Valeria says that Kasumi's death is not an absolute, as Izaak survived after the ritual in Berlin, if not Rea herself wouldn't exist. However, killing Ren (who is an Apostle, and therefore, someone capable of engendrating someone appropiate to be Zonnekind) would make him capable of siring a child with Kasumi nor with Rea, wasting Johann's and Izaak's blood altogether, and making the plan impossible to continue. Upon reasoning everything, Valeria makes a disgusting declaration. He, as an Apostle, will be the one to give Rea a child. After this declaration, Valeria prepares to use his Briah, Vanaheimr-Goldene Schwan Lohengrin, against Ren, as if to eliminate a rival in love. Once he finishes the chant, a gate connecting to Valhalla opens in front of Valeria as a result of his Briah, and through it the Lance of Longinus, Reinhard''s Holy Relic, comes. However Kasumi, who has established a connection to the Gladsheimr as Zonnekind, uses the gate the priest had opened to summon certain souls through it, the souls of the children Valeria chose the day he rejoined the Black Round Table. Before the Holy Spear of Destiny is fired, the children speak to Christof, telling him to don't cry. The children's pity makes Valeria question his motivations and, finally, realizes his wrongs. The Spear is fired against Ren. However, Valeria's Craving has weakend thanks to the children, and that's made the Spear's property of inflicting instantaneous death to weaken, as only Reinhard Heydrich can use the full power of his own Holy Relic. The Lance goes right through Ren and, even when Ren is not instantly killed, the weapon takes Marie's soul away from Ren, breaking his connection with him and causing the Guillotine to begin fading away. Ren was after all, right in his guessings. The use of his Briah has made Valeria completely drop his impenetrable spiritual armor. Just before the Guillotine dissappears, Ren thrusts it through Valeria's chest (and Rea's, who had just jumped on the way), dealing a mortal wound and leaving him to die. After Ren passes out, Valeria apologizes to Rea just before dying, having realized his wrongs thanks to the children. After he dies, his Stigmata drag his soul to Valhalla, where he becomes one of Reinhard Heydrich's Einherjar. Epilogue After the ritual is over in the city, having ended in failure partly due to Valeria's planning, Christof's soul is in Valhalla, now one of Reinhard's inmortal Einherjar. When the time comes, he will return, along with the other members of the Black Round Table, to use Kasumi's child and grandchild as Zonnekind to complete the ritual. Kei's Route Chapter VII: Death Indra Valeria appears at the end of the chapter, just after Eleonore von Wittenburg, Crimson Knight of Reinhard's commanders, descends to the Shambala and kills Riza Brenner in an incredible display of power. The priest appears in the bridge to have a conversation with Samiel, in which he asks her about her time in Valhalla. Eleonore informs Valeria, that even when they only answer to Reinhard, since he is the temporary leader, they must obey him. She also informs the priest that both Machina and Schreiber are coming too, before fading away. After Samiel's dissappeareance, Valeria laments the fact that it wasn't him who killed Riza. Still, her death opens the fourth Swastika, and eliminated a major obstacle in Christof's plans. He turns to face Tubal Cain, who goes berserk for a moment due to the hatred held by the two last generations for him. After the corpse calms down, Holy Grail orders him to go to Rusalka, his puppeteer from now on. Chapter VIII: Einherjar Valeria, outside of the church, holds a conversation with lieutenant Wilhelm Ehrenburg, who's noticed the explosion in the Theme Park. Christof confirms that Samiel has returned, and that it was her who destroyed the Theme Park and "executed" Riza. Valeria says that she, being a proud soldier, won't show herself right now because of being "imperfect" (due to all the Swastikas not being open, and therefore not being at complete power). During their conversation, Bey begins questioning Holy Grail about his loyalty, using Spinne's death as his reasons for it, as he feels it's suspicious that Valeria sent Spinne to Zarathustra. Valeria answers by simply stating that it was Mercurius' substitute who killed Spinne, and he had nothing to do with it. Then he goes on to ramble about how he thinks that the fact that Kasumi being chosen as the one who would awaken Zarathustra was not something decided by chance, and that it goes deeper than simply being Ren's childhood friend. Christof theorizes that the Shambala itself chose Kasumi for different reasons, implying that it's because of her blood relationship to Johann. The priest goes on to say that, if Izaak hadn't survived the ritual at Berlin to leave them with an usable Zonnekind, who would they have used? He heavily hints at the answer being Johann's bloodline, who survived the events at Berlin when his death was faked by Riza, possibly with Spinne's help. After this part of the conversation is finished, Bey tells his temporary leader that he finds Leonhard a problem. Christof answers the complaint by telling Wilhelm that he is allowed to kill her without consequences if he deems appropiate. After getting such an answer, Wilhelm leaves. Sometime after this, Valeria interferes in the fight between Wilhelm and Kei, by helping Kei succeed in killing Wilhelm so the fifth Swastika can be opened, and the remaining commanders can return to the Already Known World. Valeria, using Vanaheimr-Goldene Schwan Lohengrin, fires the Holy Spear of Destiny from outside Bey's Night of Roses at the moon, the core of his Briah, thus destabilizing it and allowing Kei to finish off the rage-stricked Wilhelm. Just when Bey dies, Valeria sizes Kasumi, who was in Wihelm's hands, as part of his plan. After the lieutenant's death, Valeria enters the still-active Night and helps Kei get up, eventually holding her in his arms. He congratulates her, as she has already opened a Swastika by killing Bey, she has finished her job. Her desire will be granted at the end of all of this. However, Christof points Kei to the scene taking place below, the fighting between Ren and Tubal Cain, his brother's (and of more members of her family) undead form. Kei's reaction makes Christof drop his façade and begin laughing at her feelings, saying that love is certainly wonderful emotion, along with stating that the fighting is already enough, and it has to stop. As the Swastika finally opens, Christof's Stigmata begin to bleed and, combined with Rea's feelings of despair, the opening allows the remaining commanders, Goëtz von Berlichingen and Wolfgang Schreiber, to enter the Shambala from Valhalla. As Machina descends and appears in the school's courtyard, Valeria gives him a warm welcome from the school's rooftop, along with saying that he should have been expectant of dropping out of the Gladsheimr. After this, the priest dissappears from the school. Chapter IX: Vanargand Valeria is, along with Samiel, is watching from the top of the Tower how Schreiber slaughters the civilians under their position. During his conversation with Eleonore, the two speak about the different players currently in the Shambala, their compatibility with the commanders themselves and about who may be able to defeat them, and about their new nucleus, which means they can carry on with everything. They speak about Rusalka, who they consider a sly fighter that only fights those she thinks she can defeat, and about Tubal Cain, who is standing still behind them. Deeming her useless, just when Rusalka gets out of the elevator to the top of the Tower, Valeria whispers to Cain and tells him that Rusalka is him, Holy Grail. That awakens Cain's rage who, thinking that the witch is the priest, attacks and brutally murders her instants after she's gone out of the elevator. Valeria's Stigmata bleed, signaling that Malleus' death has opened the sixth Swastika, at the Tower. He watches Schreiber going in the school's direction, having detected wounded prey for him to feed on there. After the fight between Ren, Kei and Shirou against Schreiber begins Valeria, along with Eleonore, is heading to the school, the scenario of their fight. While they go there, they witness the chaos the White Knight has caused. Once Holy Grail arrives to the scene of their fight, he employs his Briah and hits the Albedo commander with the Holy Spear of Destiny in order to remove him from the ceremony, finishing him off by punching right through the White Knight's chest. He's not alone in this decision, both Reinhard Heydrich and Samiel support him in this. Not only is Schreiber difficult to control, he also isn't a good representation of the Beast's will due to all the destruction he has caused, as is expected of one of the commanders closest to him. After Schreiber fades away, Ren begins questioning the father about Kasumi's whereabouts, and he indeed confirms his suspicions. They have Kasumi in their hands to be used as a substitute Zonnekind, instead of using Rea. Ren also asks Valeria if Riza was a common relative to Kasumi and Rea, and he confirms it, along with the fact that Riza had to be out of the playing field for him to lay his hands on Kasumi in the first place. Valeria and Eleonore discuss that, as they have lost the Albedo out of the necessary colours for the ritual (as Schreiber's resurrection is going to take a lot of time, more than they can afford to waste, due to not all the Swastikas being open). However, they have already thought of an adequate person to substitute Schreiber. After this, Christof and Samiel leave the scene. Powers & Abilities '''Heart Reading Valerian was born with the innate ability to read the hearts of others. This power allows him to see others' true intentions and motives. The power is limited as it does not work on Hadou Gods (Mercurius), their sensories (Shirou Yusa), or their apoptosis (Reinhard). He lost this ability upon gaining Reinhard's body as his Holy Relic. Die Ewigkeit Yetzirah [[Heilige Eohl|'Heilige Eohl']] Valeria Trifa's constantly active Holy Relic, it is a Special Manifestation type. It is the physical body of Reinhard Heydrich himself. Due to the massive amount of souls that the body possesses as well as a barrier that was created by the first Transmutation of Gold, this Holy Relic boast an immense, almost absolute, defense. Briah Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin (To the realm of God - Soar free, Swan Knight of Gold) Valeria’s Gudou Briah, based on his desire “I want to be another person”. If Heilige Eohl is the ultimate defense, then this is the ultimate attack. When activated, Valeria summons Reinhard’s Longinuslanze Testament from his chest. As he can't physically wield the holy spear, Valeria instead uses it like a missile, firing it at his targets, calling it back, and firing it again. Longinuslanze Testament is the ultimate spear, possessing an unlimited range, absolute accuracy, and infinite speed. However, the Briah has one major drawback: From the moment it activates to the instant where the spear is fully fired, Valeria looses his supernatural durability. He is still much more durable then a normal human, but in that instant he can be harmed by a member of LDO or someone with similar abilities. Trivia * Valerian Trifa was a real-life person who served as archbishop of the Romanian Orthodox Church in America and Canada during the 20th century.'' |body= I.Reinhard Heydrich II.Tubal Cain III.Valeria Trifa IV.Wilhelm Ehrenburg V.Kei Sakurai V.V. Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen VI.Rea Himuro VII.Goetz von Berlichingen VIII.Rusalka Schwagerin IX.Eleonore von Wittenburg X.Rot Spinne XI.Riza Brenner XII.Wolfgang Schreiber XIII.Mercurius }} Category:Male Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Dies Irae Category:Antagonists Category:Ewigkeit users Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey Category:Pseudo-Gods